


Not So Slytherin

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bi!Dean, Gay!Castiel, Hufflepuff!Castiel, Hufflepuff!Dean, M/M, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, this story isn't like actually done but it kinda is, update for those who care me and mark are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester, first year was Castiel Novak's best friend. They were both hufflepuffs and freshman at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. All of the teacher's knew they were best friends and some even thought they were more.</p><p>This is the story of how Dean Winchester  and Castiel Novak fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel is two years older then Cas. Sam is two years younger then Dean. Dean and Cas are 15 first year.

Dean Winchester, first year was Castiel Novak's best friend. They were both hufflepuffs and freshman at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. All of the teacher's knew they were best friends and some even thought they were more.

Castiel came from a rather poor family from the muggle world. He was a half blood. His father was a pure blood, Chuck. Castiel's mother Naomi a muggle. Chuck had taught Castiel spells before even the alphabet and showed him the wonders of magic. Naomi in her envy and jealously had grew cold to Castiel and Chuck as they talked of magic which she never had possessed. 

So when Chuck died in a simple car accident and Castiel was left alone with Naomi, very little happiness in Castiel's life was left. One of these small lights in his life was his brother Gabriel. Technically Gabriel was his half brother but Gabriel was one of Castiel's best friends and they loved each other dearly. Gabriel was a muggle who had graduated from Hogwarts so it was no surprise the dreary day when a beaken of hope arrived in the mail to a Castiel Novak welcoming him to Hogwarts.

Naomi dreaded magic but was willing to let Castiel go simply because that meant she wouldn't have to see him much.

 

When Castiel was placed in Hufflepuff literally no one was surprised. He was intelligent and caring. He would cut off his own arm for a stranger then tell him how to properly stitch him up. Castiel wrote to Gabriel about being sorted with joy and excitement talking about his enthusiasm for seeing all of the magic around him. Gabriel even sent him a bee decal to iron unto his scarf which he was reluctant to do at first but ultimately did, enjoying the comfort that came from the bee that was sent from his brother who always had faith in him. Unlike his mother.

Dean Winchester grew up in a strict pure blood family. His mother had died from cancer which caused his father John Winchester greif. John made it his mission to have Dean be the greatest wizard in all of the wizarding world. John was a Slytherin and took great pride in that fact. Mary was a Ravenclaw who was very intelligent and somehow managed to marry John. Mary had never cared much about houses but it was John's dream for Dean to win the Slytherin house cup. "Hufflepuffs are fags. I would rather have you be a Ravenclaw or a Gryffindor before one of them queerpuffs." John had said laughing before taking a swig of beer. "But I'm sure my macho son will be a Slytherin like his dad." He said patting him on the back while Sammy watched with a smile.

Dean was intelligent, and kind,... brave, so when Dean was sorted into Hufflepuff he almost shit himself. He begged the hat to make him a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw or a Gryffindor. And at the end of the day when the green eyed boy went to bed he cried silent tears as he thought about John and how dissapointed he would be. 

Dean had ultimately decided to only let Sammy know and made a lie up to his dad about being a Slytherin. Even through his inner turmoil and the fear of his father finding out Dean blossomed. He was kind to everyone and his teachers loved him. Dean had even been called into Dumbledores office to be congratulated on how well he was doing.

When Dean had went into the bathroom and found a blue eyed boy crying on the floor, he helped him of course. He knelt down on the cold floor and met the teary small Hufflepuff's eyes. "What's wrong?" He had asked trying to be quiet so not to startle the boy.

"Crowley called me a fag." Castiel whispered sadly hoping Dean wouldn't make fun of him too. The green eyed boy didn't look like he would be mean, and he was a Hufflepuff but then again there are mean kids in every house even if Slytherin usually caused the trouble.

"I'm Dean." The boy said which wasn't really even a comment to what Castiel had said so the blue eyed boy was confused but replied none the less. 

"Castiel." He replied through tears before the boy apparently Dean wrapped him into a hug and ran his hand through the soft dark hair. 

"I'm sorry that happened." Dean whispered knowing how painful those words could be.

"I'm used to it." Castiel replied which made Dean wrap his arms tighter around the small frame. There was nothing more sad to hear then when someone who was hurt says they are used to it. No one should be used to bullying or abuse. 

And that is how Dean and Castiel met, there friendship blossomed as they talked. Cas as he came to be called even helped Dean with his homework since he already knew most of it and if he didn't, he studied it and Dean taught Cas to have fun. They laughed and even watched muggle movies together which Dean enjoyed greatly and even told Sam about a couple of them.

As you can imagine as time grew Dean found himself wanting to kiss Cas and Castiel began dreaming about kissing Dean. Though neither boy was willing to bring it up. They did begin to sit closer together and they wrapped their arms around each other. Even when Lisa asked Dean out he said no without hesitation to the pretty girl. 

When the ball was held Dean and Cas huddled in a corner and whispered back and fourth telling stories in their best robes. Castiel told Dean of Gabriel and him pulling pranks on everyone and in return Dean told of "Sammy" And how he was sure to be a Ravenclaw. Both boys never brought up their parents. They both liked it that way.

The ball was nearly empty after midnight and when no one was looking Dean danced with Castiel laughing as they both fell and stumbled around. Castiel and Dean both cherished that memory greatly and loved to look back on it in dark times. Even if neither boy acknowledged that the dance was more then friendly. 

When they parted for the summer with a long hug and their addresses so they could write, neither boy knew how complicated their future would be.

The thing is you get resorted every year. 99% of the time you didn't change houses, but of course Dean wasn't like everyone else.

This is the story of how Dean Winchester, Slytherin, and Castiel Novak, Hufflepuff, fell in love.


	2. Don't forget to Cherish Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second year at Hogwarts.

Castiel had written to Dean a week after returning home. 

Dean sent a letter back a day after receiving his.

The two boys wrote back and fourth for three months, until one day Cas didn't get a letter.

"Dean!" 

"What's up Sammy?" Dean said peaking his head over the side of the wall. Looking at his younger brother holding the mail.

"I'm going to a friend's house over the weekend."

"Okay. Did you ask dad?" 

"No not yet, I'm gonna go ask him." Sam said before handing Dean another letter from Cas and went to find his dad. Sam intercepted the mail.

Sam had learned not to let their father find Castiel's letters so not to raise suspicions.

Dean opened his newest letter from Cas and laughed at the picture included of Dean and him at the dance. Castiel had snuck in a camera so Dean could see it and they ended up taking a bunch of pictures throughout the year and every letter Cas included one. 

Dean ran his thumb over the image of Dean and Cas with their arms wrapped around each other laughing as it repeated. They looked like a couple and Dean shivered at the thought and considered admitting his feelings next year. Dean had eventually asked Cas if he was gay to which he said yes and Dean told Castiel he was bi in return.

Memories floated around in Dean's head happily until he heard a loud thump. Dean jumped a little and looked down the hall to see where the sound came from.

Sam scurried down the hall quickly and hugged Dean and said he was sorry before leaving. Dean had hugged Sam confused and was trying to figure out what was going on when John Winchester marched down the hall and in front of Dean holding a letter. 

Dean's breathe hitched as he saw who the letter was from. "Dean." John said calmly with a fury in his eyes. "What is this?" He said holding up the piece of paper.

John thrust the paper into his arms and Dean fumbled to hold it along with Cas's letter trying to hide it from him.

Dean swallowed and held the letter in his hands. It looked like a report csrd and there weren't any grades lower than a B so he didn't get why he was mad, when he spotted it. In the corner, almost unnoticeable was what house he had been sorted into. Under the bolded Hufflepuff was a short sentence explaining the resorting. "Dad, I-" Dean stuttered not really even knowing what to say.

"A Hufflepuff!? You're a Hufflepuff! Now you listen to me!" John said and grabbed Dean's jacket by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "I WILL NOT HAVE A HUFFLEPUFF IN THIS FAMILY! DO YOU HEAR ME!" He spat in his face. "NOW. when I get your grade card next time if there isn't a Slytherin bolded on the top of this letter you aren't EVER going back! Do you understand me?" John asked before slapping Dean across the face. 

Dean dropped the papers in his hands and nodded furiously. John beant down to pick up Dean's letter again when he saw the picture of him and Cas.

"You will not be friends with a Hufflepuff. Do you hear me? If I even hear a whisper of a rumor that you even looked at a Hufflepuff you are never going back." John spat before marching away feriously and slammed his study door shut.

Dean slinked to the ground and held a hand to his throbbing red cheek and began crying as he licked his thumb and removed the dirt from John's boot print off of the picture. 

Dean scribbled a quick message to Cas before sending it off before John returned and went up to his room and cried as he pondered how he was expected to become a Slytherin. One does not simply change houses. 

Dean's thoughts were only interrupted when Sam sheepishly entered his room and apologized for accidentally letting the letter reach John. Dean forgave him and wrapped his arms around his little brother and wished Cas wouldn't be hurt by the letter.

'Castiel, Please refrain from writing to me again. -Dean.'

Castiel read and reread the letter over and over again trying to recall what he had said to Dean that had made him so upset. Castiel cried wondering how he had managed to lose his best friend so quickly. 

'Dean, I am so sorry. I don't know what I did or said to make you upset but please forgive me. -Castiel'

When Sam snuck Dean the letter, Dean resisted writing back a letter. John was watching all the time.

Week after week the letters got more pitiful. Castiel got more and more desperate and began begging Dean to tell him what he did. 

Eventually Dean snuck out and wrote a letter to Cas simply telling him he wasn't mad but that he was grounded and couldn't talk to him. It wasn't the truth but it was close.

Dean smiled when the next letter he got was all happy and bubbly Cas with a picture included. Sam had even grown to like Cas. You can only steal his letters to give to Dean so many times before you get bored and read them. 

The good news was Castiel and Dean were back to good terms even if Dean only replied one out of twenty times. It was difficult when John watched him like a hawk. He even begun counting envelopes to see if any went missing. 

The new year at Hogwarts came and Dean thought he was gonna shit himself. He had to be a Slytherin. It wasn't even like he had to go from Gryffindor to Ravenclaw no from Hufflepuff to Slytherin. The two most opposite houses. 

Dean headed off to Hogwarts with a hug from Sammy and a long glare from John. He didn't have to say words, he knew what he meant. Then he said something he hadn't expected. "I called Dumbledore. I told him to alert me if he sees you hanging around with that. Fag."

Castiel left home with a halfhearted hug from his mother and Gabriel had practically crushed him and told him to write. 

When the train started moving Castiel checked car after car until he finally found Dean sitting alone on the bench. He hadn't seen Cas yet and he was really excited.

Castiel opened the door quietly and set down his bags and studied Dean looking out the window oblivious to Castiel's absence. Cas shut the door without a sound then flung himself at Dean and wrapped his arms around his burrowing his head into his neck squeezing tightly.

Dean almost jumped out of his skin at the unexpected contact but when he smelled the strawberry scent of Cas's shampoo he smiled and wrapped his arms around Cas.

"I missed you so much Dean." Cas whispered still clutching to Dean.

"I missed you too." Dean said refusing to cry. He would have to explain to Cas what was going on. 

Dean put his nose in Cas' s neck and just held him. Both boy realized this was way too intimate of a hug for just friends but neither was gonna complain. Finally Cas pulled back still sitting on his lap.

Castiel's blue eyes met Dean's green eyes. "Cas." Dean said quietly breaking the silence.   
"Yes?" Cas asked with a smile on his face.

"I- Uh." Dean said holding back tears. "We can't be friends anymore." He said watching the words hit Cas and the instant hurt on his face. He felt as though that look was now engrained in his brain. Cas with the frown overtaking the smile and his eyes losing the brightness. 

"What?" Castiel asked so quietly it was almost a whisper. 

"We can't be friends." Dean said refusing to look at the hurt blue eyes.

"Oh. Okay." Castiel said and pushed off of Dean and grabbed his bag and walked out ignoring Dean's calls after him.

Castiel ran down the hall and found the only other empty room. He threw his bags down and started crying unaware that the room was in fact not empty.

"Your Castiel right?"

Cas jumped at the sound and realized there was a Slytherin in the compartment. "Yes, but I don't know who you are?" Cas said through tears and held out his hand to shake the dark haired girls hand.

"Meg. I'm second year. Your one as well right?" She said shaking his hand. "Now what's wrong angel? "

"Nothing, just a friend doesn't wanna talk to me anymore." Castiel said trying to clear his tears.

"I'm sorry Clarence." 

"It's Castiel."

"I know." 

"But why then-"

"Just come here angel." Meg said and patted the space next to her.

Castiel sat next to the Slytherin and they talked until the train stopped.

 

It was time to be resorted. Castiel was put in Hufflepuff to no ones surprise yet again. When Dean's name was called no one really seemed to pay attention except Cas. All of the teachers knew he would be a Hufflepuff but Cas still watched his friend sit down.

The hat already knew it was gonna shout Hufflepuff but then Dean plead with it in his head. 'Please. Please I can't be a Hufflepuff. My father won't let me come back. Please. I'm begging you.' The hat listened and saw the memory of being hit by his father.

So when the hat shouted "Slytherin!" The entire room fell silent. It wasn't a big deal to be resorted but Dumbledore even turned in shock to see Dean turn and go to sit down at the table for Slytherins. 

Murmuring filled the room and Castiel was in shock. He just wanted to know what he had done wrong and why his best friend hopefully still best friend is a Slytherin now. 

With a heavy heart after everyone was sorted Castiel went over to Dean sitting alone still wearing a yellow scarf in the sea of green and sat down across from him.

"Dean? Please. Please just tell me what I did wrong." Cas pleaded to Dean's head as he looked down. "I'm sorry." Cas said after Dean refused to respond and set one last picture of Dean and Cas hugging at the end of last school year. 

Once Cas left Dean picked up the picture refusing to acknowledge the warm tears running down his face.

He couldn't cry. He was a Slytherin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you like this story!


	3. Lil Moose Owl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean's seperate ways.

Dean grew in popularity. But not in the way he was previously known for. Instead of teachers pulling Cas and him aside to congratulate their kindess and good behavior it was Dean and his "gang" being scolded for skipping class or breaking something.

All of the teachers discussed among themselves their ideas of what could have possibly gone wrong between the two boys that were so in love. Even Snape was willing to join in and throw out the theory that Castiel had left Dean for some boy he had bumped into leaving Dean forgotten even after they had been friends as a child. Dumbledore had eyed Severus after that lovely idea but they accepted it anyhow.

Everyone thought it peculiar, the student bodies discussed Dean whenever he was gone. No one could understand what had happened.

Castiel however was still a little ray of kindness, then again they always say the saddest of people laugh the loudest and most frequently. Castiel struggled with his depression, ever since his father had died and his mother began preaching how little he was worth he had went into a worse and worse state. Last year he had gained some self worth but it had dwindled during the summer.

The still rather small Hufflepuff decided he was gonna be more outgoing. He had been rather recluse his first year and he wasn't gonna stand for it now. He even started a gardening club where he met Garth Fitzgerald. Garth was a peculiar odd fellow who was always ready for a challenge. He was a feisty Gryffindor who always stuck up for his friends. Castiel appreciated his loyalty. 

Then Castiel met Balthazar, he was a swarmy guy who was kind to Castiel anyways. He was a Ravenclaw surprisingly enough, Castiel would have thought him a Slytherin had he not seen his attire.

Dean watched from his table as Castiel was surrounded by Meg, Balthazar, Garth and other laughing and smiling people apparently intrigued by a story Cas was telling. "Hey who's that?" Dean asked pointing at the Ravenclaw at the table.

"That's Balthazar, I think he's a third year. Kinda an ass if you ask me."

Dean nodded and watched as he sat closely next to Castiel. He wished he was over there laughing with Cas. 

 

Dean had been accepted into the Quidditch team without much effort which when he wrote to John made him estactic. That's were he met Benny. "Dean you coming?" Benny asked down the hall with Dean trailing behind with his broom.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming." Dean yelled after his friend who was already outside. That's when he collided with somebody. When he looked to see who it was he caught a whiff of strawberry shampoo. "Cas?" Dean said way too softly.

"My apologies Dean." The blue eyed kid said practically running away. Dean had tried to catch his arm but he was too slow.

Dean cursed himself in his head as he watched the Hufflepuff turn out of the hallway. He caught up with Benny who had watched, "So who's that?"

"That was my best friend Cas." Dean said sadly feeling how heavy the was felt coming out of his mouth.

"Why not anymore?" Benny said noting how sad his friend looked.

"It's a long story." Dean said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I've got time brother." Benny said sitting down on a nearby bench laying his broom in the grass.

Dean sighed but sat next to him any way and began the story of how the two of them became strangers to bestfriends and back again.

Benny listened the entire time and laughed at the appropriate times and frowned at the sad. By the end he wasn't sure how to feel. "You really love him don't you?" Benny said smirking at Dean's reaction.

"Whaaaat? I-I don-pft what do yoou mean?" Dean said mentally slapping himself.

"Yeah okay." Benny said laughing. "But for real, why don't you talk to Dumbledore and see if you can convince him to not tell John about you hanging out with Cas. Then you can apologize and get this all sorted out." 

"Yeah I mean that's not a bad idea. Yeah... I'll do that tomorrow." Dean grinned happy at the thought he could hang out with Cas again.

 

Castiel ran away from Dean and climbed the stairs up into his room and slammed the door. Castiel plopped down on his bed and wrote to Gabriel seeking advice on what to do. Castiel sent the letter off with his owl Jimmy, that's why he was surprised when an owl arrived back that was a soft brown and fluffy contrary to his white owl and it came bearing a letter.

He took the letter and opened the parchment and began reading. 'Dear Castiel, I'm Sam Winchester. I'm Dean's brother, I am under the impression you two are no longer friends due to our father banning him from seeing or being a Hufflepuff. He has become a Slytherin now which I'm sure you know and I just wanted to let you know that Dean is very upset you two are no longer friends. -SW'

Castiel gasped reading the letter and thought to write one in return. 'Dear Sam, I cannot thank you enough for this information. I am very pleased to hear this and I wish I had a way to thank you. I know a little about you from Dean and I will be very pleased to meet you next year. I assume your coming to Hogwarts? Thank you. -Castiel' Castiel decided to return the letter with Sam's owl and sat in his bedroom awaiting the response, and pondered what he had learned. 

So Dean wasn't allowed to see him, it wasn't that he didn't want to see him. Castiel knew he should be flooded with relief but he wasn't. Perhaps it was the fact Dean simply couldn't have just told him this simple fact that would have saved Castiel so much pain.

Castiel slid the letter into his nightstand and made his way into the lounge and began working on his spells. They were going to begin more complicated spells soon and he wanted to be prepared. 

When a knock at the window alerted an owl he got up and found a letter from Gabriel. He opened it carefully and read his ideas on how to handle the Dean mess when he read a couple lines he had never imagined. Gabriel was going to teach at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed I perfer to write short but frequent chapters. Please tell me if you like where this is going or you have suggestions! ♡♡♡


	4. Snazzy Old Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore and Dean talkin.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Dean said quietly in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Yes of course." He said setting down his quill.

"I know my father called you and requested that you tell him if you saw me with any Hufflepuff's but please let me talk to Cas sir, he's my best friend and I need to talk to him an-"

"Dean." Dumbledore said cutting off his rant. "Your father never called me, nor told me to inform him if you talked to a Hufflepuff. Now please do explain this to me?"

"Uh my father said if he found out I was a Hufflepuff again or talked to any Hufflepuff's that you would tell him and I can't go back next year." Dean said looking at the desk not meeting the head masters eyes.

"Dean, is that why the hat sorted you into Slytherin and you cut off your friendship with Castiel?" He spoke with a strong voice.

"Yes sir."

"I want you to know, that if you asked me I would be willing to have your grade card,... altered so that it said Slytherin even if, lets say you were a, Hufflepuff." He said with a small smirk.

Dean met his eyes and a huge smile broke out on his face. "You would be willing to do that for me?" 

"Of course, and between you and me I perfer you hanging out with Castiel then your new crowd." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"Thank you sir you don't know how much this means to me." Dean said shaking with excitement. 

"It's no problem but I have one request."

"Yes anything."

"Take off that scarf and put on a proper one." He said gesturing to the green striped scarf and he pulled out a yellow striped one.

"Of course! " Dean almost yelled beaming and riped off the offending green scarf and gratefully took the yellow one.

"I expect good things from you." Dumbledore said before waving Dean out.

"Yes sir." Dean said proudly before running down the steps. Dean ran into his room and waved his wand packing his bags and dragging them out of the Slytherin dorm and into the Hufflepuff hall praying that Cas still didn't have a replacement roommate yet. His old one had been expelled after a prank that caused a rather large fire.

Dean opened the door slowly checking to see if Cas was in there before finding it empty and unpacking. He looked out the window and saw it was almost the time for Cas to go to bed. He went to bed at the same time every day. 

Finally after over an hour Dean heard the door open and Cas walked in going next to his bed unnoticing of Dean standing in the corner. 

Dean lept out like Cas had done on the train and wrapped his arms around Cas ignoring his gasp.

After an initial shock Cas wrapped his arms around Dean tightly and burrowed his head in Dean's neck. "I'm so sorry Cas." Dean said refusing to let go.

"You hurt me Dean." Castiel whispered quietly.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'll explain it all I promise. And I'll make it up to you I swear." Dean said and kissed the top of Cas' s head before pulling away.

Castiel was going to ask about that when he saw the bed in his room "Dean?"

"Uh so I'm a Hufflepuff again and I'm rooming with you if that's okay." He said sheepishly.

"It's perfect. Now explain to me what happened and what's going on." Cas said smiling going to sit on his four post bed draped in yellow.

"So," Dean began and told Castiel what had happened.

By the end of the story Castiel was very tired and very conflicted. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I go to bed now?"

"Yeah Cas."

"Good night Dean."

"Night Cas" Dean said before waving out the lights and falling asleep easy knowing Cas was in the bed next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading I love you all ^.^ this is a small lil chapter I wrote! It's really tiny but I thought I would post it today! :3


	5. Freezerium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY: [this is a summary of the last chapters in case you forgot if you want the actual summary its downward] John forbid Dean to be a Hufflepuff or continuing to talk to Cas and warned him Dumbledore was watching. Dean was resorted into Slytherin. Ignored Cas. Went to Dumbledore after talking to Benny. Dumbledore be like I never got a call from John. Dumbledore said he would put he is a Slytherin on his report card. Dean and Cas made up! 
> 
> ACTUAL SUMMARY: Cas and Dean make up for lost time and Dean meets Cas' s friends.

Castiel awoke first and glanced over at his sleeping friend snoring softly with the light hitting his face. He's glad he's a Hufflepuff again, Slytherin had not suited Dean at all.

Cas threw back his blankets, put on his robes and headed into the great hall and grabbed two cinnabons, they left all of the food heated for over an hour and you were allowed to get it as you please. So lazies like Dean could wait till the last minute.

He went past groups of kids as he made his way back up to Dean and his room and set a cinnabon on the table for Dean as well. He was always pretty grumpy in the morning so he usually avoided him until he had food.

Cas heard a soft tap on the door and unlatched the window to find the same small brown owl that he now knew belonged to Samuel. He took the letter from his light yellow beak and opened it. 'Dear Castiel, I surely hope you and Dean work it all out. And I assure you it was no trouble. I am coming to Hogwarts next year and I am quite excited. I will be glad to meet you -SW'

Castiel scribbled out a letter explaining to Sam that Dean and him had in fact worked it all out and sent the letter off. Just as the owl left sight the bell gonged signalling time to get ready which awoke Dean from his sleep. 

Dean startled awake and glanced around the room a few times before remembering where he was and smiled at Cas before setting eyes on the warm cinnamon roll. "God bless." Dean whispered before grabbing the warm roll and taking a big bite moaning. 

"Good morning to you too." Castiel said snickering.

Dean swallowed his bite and cleared his throat. "So we're good right?" Dean said uncharacteristically nervous. 

"Yes I suppose so." Castiel said with a smile.

"Great! Now tell me what I missed!" Dean said continuing with his frosted heavenly pastry.

"Well I made a few friends, Meg who I believe you know. Garth the Gryffindor and Balthazar the Ravenclaw. Then you remember Gabriel right?" Cas asked, to which Dean nodded. "Apparently he is gonna be a teacher here."

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Yep apparently he is teaching charms." 

"Well that's cool, I wanna meet this trickster." Dean said laughing.

"He is a character. What about you?" 

"Uh not much really. I made friends with Benny, he's really the only guy I still like. And then of course I'm excited for Sammy to come here next year." 

"Yes I do want to meet him I've heard so much." 

"You'll love him he's a total nerd like you." 

Cas laughed then went to the door. "Hurry up we have like ten minutes before class starts." He whined before closing the door so he could change. The two boys would probably have an easier time if they changed in front of each other but neither were willing to take the risk of seeing each other with minimal clothing on. Nothing good could come from it.

"Fine!" He heard Dean yell in their room and he waited outside the door until it opened again revealing Dean is black and yellow robes again. "Finally! The green was killing me!" Dean said exasperated carrying Castie's and well as his own books.

"Thank you." He said taking his own before they headed off to class together which was Muggle Life which they both took. Cas took it mostly because it was funny to see what wizards thought stuff was and Dean took it because he wanted to know what Cas was taking about. What in the world is a Gameboy!? As a pure blood he was bever exposed much to muggle things, Castiel however lived in the muggle world so it was highly amusing. 

After class ended they headed towards lunch walking side by side carrying small conversation. When Dumbledore walked by he smiled at Dean which he returned.

Castiel and Dean sat down at the Hufflepuff table and began eating their food when Meg dropped down besides Cas and Balthazar on the other side along with Garth who sat with Dean. "Howdy I'm Garth!" Garth said shaking Dean's hand which was firmly set on the table. 

"Uh hi?"

"Balthazar, Dean, Meg, Dean."

"He's a cute one Clarence, good catch." Meg drawled.

"We're not-" Dean stammered. 

"Meg." Castiel said firmly cutting off Dean's said attempt at explaining. 

"Touchy touchy." Meg said laying a hand on the table.

"Well this is fun." Balthazar said before turning to Cas putting a hand on his arm. "So darling are you coming to the Quidditch game?"

Dean glared at Balthazar as Castiel blushed. "Yes I'm coming, Dean's playing right?"

"Uh yeah I'm playing for Hufflepuff now but yeah. It was complicated getting switched to entire new team but yeah." 

"Well Cassie and I'll be there." 

"Are you two dating?" Dean finally said, Castiel hadn't mentioned a boyfriend but they were pretty cozy.

"No-no we're not dating." Castiel said as he took a drink of water.

"Oh." Was all Dean said before Meg began telling Castiel about this teacher who's hair was set on fire in some giant disaster that was set by some Hufflepuff and Meg mocked that Hufflepuff's were all 'goody goody'.

Dean and Cas didn't see each other again until dinner where luckily it was just the two of them and they talked about what jobs they wanted and how bad of a teacher Gabriel was gonna be. "Hey Cas can you help me with the freezing spell after dinner?" Dean asked feeling nervous.

"Of course Dean, your my best friend after all." Cas said smiling, Dean's heart filled at the words knowing that he hadn't lost his best friend.

"Thanks Cas." 

"Well come on Dean!" Cas said grabbing their books and running out to the lake. It was only fall so their scarves were loosely wrapped around their necks.

Finally after Dean caught up panting he plopped down on the edge of the lake where Cas sat with his wand looking at the setting sun. "Now practice the motion." Castiel said moving his wrist in two circles before flicking it. Dean watched and copied his friend. "Good, now say it with me. Freeze-eh-er-e- um"

Dean micked Cas's words. "Now together. "

They waved their wands together and said the spell clearly and bright blue leaked out of their wands freezing the lake spreading outward. Dean watched in shock as the spell actually worked and smiled brightly at Cas who had a soft smile that made his eyes crinkle.

"Thanks Cas." Dean said quietly, he hoped Cas knew it wasn't just for the spell.

"Your welcome Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my 2nd chapter today. Some people would wait to post it but i thought why wait if its done so here it is! Today is my free day so I thought I would write a lot. For the record it takes a little over an hour for each chapter so some times I may only update like twice a week or something but im currently on a roll so yay! 
> 
> ☆In case you are concerned I will never abandon a fic. Like ever. Ever. I will update until I finish guaranteed! 100%☆☆☆☆☆
> 
> ♡♡♡Also I appreciate all of the support so much like you all make my day! (Do you like how its being written or no? Is the plot doing okay?)
> 
> ♡♡♡THANKS! I seriously cant express how much I llike you all so ^3^


	6. Rubber Ducks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, woot! Enjoy.

"Cas!" Dean yelled panting running to catch up with his best friend furiously walking through the small layer of snow with his face towards the ground. "Wait up!"

Finally he caught up and grabbed his friends arm still breathing heavily. "Do you wanna- wait what's wrong?" Dean asked lifting his best friends chin so their eyes met.

"Nothing." Cas said with a small smile even though a tear rolled down his cheek quickly followed by another from his red eyes.

"Cas." Dean said simply, his heart breaking at the sight of Castiel trying so hard to stay strong and not burden others with his pain.

He knew Castiel preferred to talk after he was done crying so he just pulled his best friend into his arms and let him empty his tears unto his shoulder. "I'm sorry." 

"It's okay." Cas stuttered out through tears.

Dean just held Cas tighter and rubbed circles on his friends back until he stopped shaking. "Come on lets go back to our room." Dean said keeping a hand on his best friends waist keeping them connected at the hip.

They went up into their room and Dean set down next to Cas on his bed and wiped his best friends tears away with his thumb. "What's wrong." 

Castiel took a deep shuddering breath. "My mother wrote to me and included in this letter that I would die alone." Cas said before he began crying again. "And that no one actually liked me." He breathed the last part out as if he had lost the ability to speak his voice breaking, so quiet almost unable to hear.

"Cas." Dean whispered out and pulled Cas into his arms again. "I want you to listen." He said quietly. "I love you and you are an amazing person, you are not going to die alone if I have anything to do with it." Dean kissed Cas's head. "Okay Cas?" 

Cas pulled away and smiled at his friend. "Thank you Dean, I love you too." 

"I mean it Cas, and I don't ever want you to believe what she says."

"Thank you." Cas smiled.

"Now come on, time to go to bed. Christmas break starts tomorrow and you better be rested because we are gonna have fun."

Dean moved back to his bed and turned out the lights. "Night Cas."

"Night Dean."

 

Cas woke up later in the day than usual since there was no bell issued over break. Castiel stretched his arms over his head yawning before he propped himself up on his elbow and looked over at Dean.

Dean was sleeping in a ball like he always did with the yellow quilt wrapped around his shoulders. The winter light filtered in through the curtains making soft waves of yellow across his skin highlighting his light brown hair making it look golden and other wordly. His freckles standing out creating a beautiful contrast. 

He realized in that moment that he loved Dean. Not the platonic love he had said to Dean the previous Dean, no the kind of love where you want to kiss them and marry them and live the rest of your life with him.

Dean stirred awake and slowly blinked his eyes open, now the light was on the green and Cas thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"I heard it's creepy to watch someone sleep." Dean said with a small smirk on his face.

"My apologies." Cas said still caught up watching Dean.

"What I got something on my face?" Dean asked wiping his face.

"No." Cas said chuckling. "I was just thinking."

"Well what do you wanna do today?" Dean said beginning to stretch.

"I heard that they opened a store down in the village that has stuff from where I live, I thought we could go and I'll explain what stuff is." 

"That sounds fun, but don't make fun of me if I don't know what it is." Dean said finally pulling back the sheets and getting up along with Castiel who did the same wincing at the cold air.

They both turned away from each other as they changed, but if Dean stole a glance, well no one would know.

Cas wrapped his scarf embellished with a bee around his neck and grabbed Dean's scarf laying next to his. He turned around and walked towards Dean. He folded the scarf in half then stuck it through the loop it made. "Ready? We can get food when we're done." 

"Yeah." Dean said still dazed by how close his friend was. He could see his pale skin and the dots of acne around his forehead and the blue of his eyes that got lighter towards his pupils. The few strands of hair lose that were pulled up by static bouncing around. 

"You okay?" Castiel asked as Dean seemed to be in a haze.

"Uh yeah." Dean said shaking his head before backing away and grabbing some coins.

Cas and Dean walked towards the village ocassionally waving at people. Then Dean stopped when he saw a familiar guy. "Benny!"

"Hey Dean." He drawled walking towards them and eyeing Castiel. "Benny." He said sticking out a hand to shake which Cas took.

"Castiel." He said with a smile. 

"Oh so your Castiel, Dean never shuts up about you." He said eyeing the Hufflepuff up and down.

Castiel blushed and turned to Dean who was busy trying to murder Benny with his eyes. Benny just laughed and parted with a good bye while Dean was still mortified. Then to top it off they passed by Snape so they crammed to the right hoping they wouldn't notice him.

They laughed after Snape passed bumping their shoulders together in giggles. 

The two Hufflepuff's went into the store and instantly Dean's eyes got huge. Dean went towards a rubber duck and held it up. "What's this?" He asks excitedly. 

"A rubber duck." Castiel said attempting to not giggle at how excited his friend was.

"What's it do?"

"You put it in water and it floats." Cas said watching the amazement cross his face.

"Coooool." He said then continued on. "What's this?" 

"A gameboy, you play video games on it."

"What are video games?" Dean asked confused, Cas forgot they hadn't learned technology yet in their muggles class.

Castiel looked at the price cringing at how expensive it was because honestly it was really outdated and he could buy one at home for like thirty dollars but he reached into his pocket and pulled out some coins and reached for the system.

Dean and Cas left smiling and they went towards the breakfast cafe and Dean paid, mostly out of guilt for how much his friend had spent on something for him and they ate their huge stack of waffles with whip cream running down it. 

After they were both so full they thought they were gonna puke they walked back towards Hogwarts as Castiel described what video games are even though it will be much easier to let him play it.

When they returned to their room Cas hid the present he bought for Dean under his bed and began to set up the gameboy. Dean entered and sat on the bed with Cas as he put in a mario game and started it. "Whoa." Dean said and grabbed it turning it around and around. "It doesn't loop over again." 

"Yeah." Cas said chuckling. "Do you wanna play?"

"Yes!" Dean said and scooted closer to Cas.

"So this button moves left or right. This you press to jump. And this you use to shoot okay?" 

Dean nodded furiously watching Cas point at the differnet buttons and tried. He died about ten times until he finally jumped over a gap and fist pumped as Cas watched smiling at how excited his friend is.

Cas leaned against Dean and watched his best friend jump over gaps and get larger and smaller for several hours uncaring of how frankly boring it was because Dean was so entrapped by the game. After Dean had completed four worlds he pried it from his hands and turned it off explaining that he could do it later. 

Dean had sulked but listened anyway and told Cas they should eat and they went down to the great hall and found Garth and a red haired girl. "I'm Charlie, I'm new here." The Gryffindor said thrusting a hand at Dean and shaking it before doing the same. 

"I'm Dean."

"Castiel." He said with a smile sitting down next to Dean across from Charlie.

They both quickly ate making small talk before they left and went back up to their rooms saying goodbye to Charlie and Garth.

"Wanna watch a movie?" 

"Sure what we watching?" 

"Well we could watch sixteen candles, it's kinda dumb but it's a classic." Cas said shrugging.

"Sure." Dean said laying back on the bed while he set it up on his laptop.

They sat together as the movie played and the sky darkened. Finally the movie ended and Castiel looked over at Dean shocked to find him crying. "Dean?"

"It was so good." Dean said wiping his eyes.

Castiel resisted laughing and looked at his best friends profile. "Now can I play the gameboy?" Dean asked with a hopeful smile. 

"Go ahead." Cas said sighing and watched as his friend played around with the buttons. In that moment Castiel felt his heart swell watching the simple actions. How his hands roamed over it with a small concentrated smile. Cas wanted nothing more than in that moment to just lean forward and kiss his best friend. 

Instead he just said there digging his nails into his skin having to physical stop himself from doing it.

Damn he was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we still like everything? 
> 
> And Charlie will be mentioned more in later chapters.


	7. The Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Christmas!

Dean snuck out of bed as Castiel slept checking his watch. It was only three in the morning. He pulled his best friends gift out from under his bed and set it under the tree laughing. They had both agreed to not each other gifts but this was too good to not give him.

He lifted the branches and set the small package under the tree full of gifts from John and Sammy then the two packages from Gabriel. Naomi had sent a card with twenty dollars in it. Dean sighed looking at the two pitiful gifts and added a third poorly wrapped one to them hoping he would like it.

It was unfair that Castiel was stuck with that life. He had so much more potential. 

Dean crawled back to his bed and went to bed excited for the morning.

Castiel woke up at five am and checked his watch. He glanced over at Dean sleeping and pulled out his gift. They had promised to not exchange gifts but he couldn't help it.

He leaned over his bed and grabbed the neat shiny package- with green and red wrapping with a small bow- and walked over to the three and set the gift next to his other gifts.

Cas looked at all of Dean's large probably grand presents and almost regretted getting Dean anything. He probably was gonna think it was lame. Castiel let out a breath of defeat but left the gift on the ground any way and went to bed nervous for the morning.

Both boys awoke at the same time as the Christmas bells wrung through the tower. They both startled awake and looked at each other grinning before they shot out of bed and unto the ground with sheets trailing behind him. 

They decided they were gonna take turns opening gifts which was more like Dean opened four gifts then Cas opened one but the blue eyed boy didn't mind all that much. He had come to face the fact his mother didn't like him that much and that Gabriel was preferred.

Castiel slowly peeled the wrapping off of his first present unlike Dean who shredded through his. He opened the cardboard box and thought he was gonna have a stroke when he saw a kitten looking up at him. "How is it alive?" Castiel breathed out shocked and touched a soft furry ear the shook at the touch.

Cas picked up the note in the box reading it aloud. 'Dear Cassie, I hope you like him. Also don't worry I put a breathing charm on him hes perfectly fine. He might be hungry though? Sorry bout that. Anyway merry Christmas. Ps he's a bit of a trickster dont let him get your socks. -Your awesome brother.' 

Cas cautiously picked up the pure black cat and studied it's beautiful green eyes. "What should I call it?" 

Dean shrugged busy looking at how lovely his friend was with the cute apparently troublesome cat. "You could name it Loki?"

His friend smirked then nodded his head. I like it. "You should open his other gift in case it's also living." Dean suggested.

Cas agreed and opened the box and a fabric mouse ran out. 'Charmed this too. I hope you opened the boxes in the right order or your gonna be confused. -Gabriel.' 

Castiel sat the cat in his lap as Dean opened Slytherin stuff from his father package after package until he got a little cermaic squirrel with a moose from Sammy which made him laugh.

Finally theee were two gifts under the tree. "Those are your." Castiel said smiling.

Dean shook his head and pulled out one of the boxes and was surprised when it said Dean in Cas' s scrawl. "I know we agreed on no gifts but..." 

Dean laughed before pulling out the other gift and handing it to Cas watching his face light up. He was so used to being forgotten about on his birthday and Christmas he was always shocked when he got something. Usually he just thought it was a burden. His friends forgot his birthday year after year until finally he just told them to celebrate it on Christmas so they could remember. 

And when they were invited to his birthday they usually just gave him a gift card or a soft sorry for forgetting. He never minded though, he just smiled and said it was no problem. No reason to burden them with remembering his birthday. Heck his mom usually forgot until a week before.

Dean opened his gift smiling so hard his face almost broke when he was a little rubber duck sitting in the box. Dean pulled Cas into a hug then told him to open his own gift.

Castiel opened his as well and hugged Dean tightly when he saw the sweater with bee stripes on it. "Do you like it?" Dean asked still nervous.

"It's perfect." Cas said before going into his side table and pulled out his camera to take a picture. He pulled on his bee sweater then pulled Dean close and took a picture.

The rest of the day they ate food and drank cocoa and watched some Christmas movies Dean hadn't seen.

They both laid down to bed with warm stomachs and a happy heart. Just as Dean was drifting to sleep he heard a loud laugh fill the room. "Uh Cas?"

"I JUST REMEMBERED I HAD SHAKEN THE BOX!" Castiel said in his bed laughing so hard Dean started laughing imaging the cat tumbling around in circles in the box.

"Night Cas, love you." 

"Love you too Dean." Castiel breathed out still catching his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very happy with this chapter but I am really excited to write about Dean's birthday which is either next chapter or the chapter after!
> 
> Do we still like this?


	8. The girl with fire hair

"Hey Dean can I talk to you... in private." Charlie said standing up from the table. 

"Uh yeah." Dean said shooting a confused look at Cas. 

Cas shruged and watched as their new friend and Dean walked into the hallway. 

"What?" Dean asked once there were in the large hallway.

"You love Cas." The Gryffindor stated crossing her arms.

Dean leap forward and covered her mouth with his hand. "SSSSHsssshshshs sh!" Dean said spitting everywhere. "QUIET!" Dean whisper yelled at Charlie. "Now if I move my hand are you gonna say... THAT again." Dean said and watched carefully as Charlie nodded and he moved his hand.

"Okay first Winchester that wasn't necessary ." The red haired girl scoffed pointing a finger at him.

Dean shrugged apologetically. "But on a seperate note yay!" She said flapping her arms. "You HAVE to tell him." She said with a smirk looking back as Cas talking to Meg and Balthazar. 

"I don't know, I mean he's my best friend and if he doesn't feel the same our friendship is gonna be ruined. I can't handle that risk." He said softly. "I love him Charlie, as a friend and otherwise. Just because I'm in love with him doesn't mean I should act on it. I-I can't lose him." Dean said feeling a sense of love mixed with dread churning in his stomach and turned around to look at his bee scarfed friend, his heart feeling warm and fuzzy.

"But Dean-"

"No Charlie, I can't. I can't. I love him too much to ruin this. If he likes me he will tell me. Because I'm not gonna do it. I had considered it at one point but not anymore. Cas is gonna be happy with someone else no matter how painful that is for me and I'm gonna help him with it." 

"But Cas-"

Dean just shook his head and went back to the table putting on a smile. Charlie followed him back to the table a few minutes later and ignored their questioning of why they had left to talk. And only Charlie saw the pain in his eyes as Balthazar flirted with Cas.

After dinner they had all decided to watch a movie together and to Charlie's great joy they decided to watch Star Wars which Charlie narrated the entire time.

Cas sat next to Dean and Dean had to bite his cheek to not wrap an arm around him. Castiel watched the movie and cried when she died wiping the tears out of his eyes with his finger. Dean wanted to wrap his friend in a blanket and give him tissues.

Dean and Cas left for bed after the second movie and Castiel fed Loki before crawling into his bed and turning out the lights. "Good night Dean love you." 

"Love you too Cas." Dean replied wishing it wasn't so painful to have his love only known as platonic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So im horrible and lazy so this is a really short chapter. Good news however is next chapter is Dean's birthday which will be better I promise. And sorry for the slow build we are getting there I swear!


	9. Bees and flowers

"Cas."

"Cas."

"Cas."

"THERE'S A DRAGON MOVE!"

"OH COME ON!" Dean yelled as Cas didn't even look up from his textbook. 

Finally he just surrendered and walked over to his bed and in one swift move ripped the book out from under him. Cas immediately glared at Dean and tried to snatch the book back. "Dean." Cas said sternly and Dean knew he was pissed. But it's not his fault he hasn't slept mote than three hours in days and won't put the stupid book down.

"Cas you have been studying for days, and can we please just watch a movie together or something? " Dean said using his I'm begging you voice.

Castiel glanced at the textbook in his friends hands and sighed. "Fine we can watch a movie." 

Dean immediately perked up and left Castiel's book open laying open on the table and he grabbed the laptop and Wizard of Oz because that movie is FRICKIN awesome! 

Dean jumped on the bed stirring Cas and rested the computer in the middle of them resting on Castiel's left thigh and Dean's right.

The movie began and Cas slowly leaned more and more into Dean's personal space until he had his head resting on Dean's shoulder. Dean looked down and saw Cas sleeping pulling in small little breaths.

Dean continued watching the movie until Dorothy got safely home then he closed the lap top and just leaned his head back and slept.

Dean woke up first and smiled happily as he realized it was a weekend then remembered what happened last night and glanced down to see his friend curled up on him with his hair facing every direction. 

He looked around the room as if to make sure no one saw and touched one of the soft strands then slowly started combing through it enjoying the waves of fluff beneath his fingers.

Dean felt Cas stirring and looked around with panicked eyes wishing someone was there to help him so he just flew his hand off of Cas and threw his head back and closed his eyes pretending to sleep. 'Nice Winchester nice.' Dean thought as his best friend got up which Dean pretended to wake up from.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" Cas said with his eyes still sleepy.

"Yeah but it's cool. It was probably time to wake up anyhow." Dean said stretching.

"I'm gonna go shower then maybe we can get breakfast together." Castiel said gathering clothing.

"Yeah cool." Dean agreed. Castiel always showered in the morning while Dean was more of an afternoon shower kind of person.

Dean watched as Cas trotted out with Loki trailing behind and Castiel closed the door. Loki looked pissed, frankly there was no other way to describe it. That cat was upset he couldn't follow. The cat turned a murderous face towards Dean and trotted towards him and jumped up on his lap and plopped down not even bothering to act interested. 

Dean looked down at the black blob and ran his hand through the fur which reminded him of the morning as Cas snuggled on his chest. It was a memory so sweet, up until he pretended to be asleep and everything but it was still nice. 

The cat actually began to start purring much to Dean's amazement. Dean sat petting the cat and waited. And waited. Finally Dean moved the cat and opened the door into the hallway and headed down to breakfast. 

Maybe he headed straight there. He looked around and found their normal group of friends but no Cas. "Have you seen Cas?"

"Clarence. No." Meg said so Dean thanked them hurriedly and went into the bathroom. Dean tried to remain calm and not consider bad things but it was hard. Maybe he passed out. What if he fell? 

Dean pushed open the door to the lockeroom like bathroom and searched through the sections until he saw Cas sitting on the floor with his robes hanging off of him blooded. "Hello Dean." He said softly trying to smile.

"Cas." Dean said and bent down. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Crowley said a fag shouldn't be in here." Cas said quietly trying to not meet Dean's eyes.

Dean listened sadly and wetted a paper towel and wiped off Cas's face as gently as possible. "I'm sorry." Dean said.

"It's not your fault." Cas said.

"But I should have known something was wrong." Dean said meeting the sad blue eyes.

Cas looked down and frowned and held up his scarf with blood on it dotting the bee. Castiel's resolve broke and he started sobbing and threw himself at Dean . "Why couldn't I have one thing Dean!" Castiel said letting the tears flow freely.

Dean held him rubbing his sides. "It's okay. We'll fix it. Come on lets go to our room."

"I can't he hurt my ankle." Cas said.

Dean looked confused and lifted his robe to reveal his bloodied ankle. "I fixed the broken bone but it hurts." Cas said sadly.

Dean took a deep breath before standing up and picking Cas off of the floor like a bride. "Dean!" Cas said through tears and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Dean carried Cas back to their room and gently rested Castiel on the bed. "Thank you Dean." Cas said softly.

"No problem." Dean said. "Lemme go get breakfast and I'll bring it up." 

"Okay." Cas agreed and Dean ran down to the great hall ignoring the weird looks and grabbed two muffins and a plate of pancakes. 

Dean jogged back to their room and sat down next to Cas and handed him a muffin and put a plate between them. "I was too lazy to get forks... so I recommend just picking them up." Dean suggested looking down at the pancakes.

"Okay." Cas said laughing having taken off his scarf and threw it into the corner of the room.

 

On Sunday morning Dean and Cas woke up but Castiel didn't head to the shower. "Are you gonna go shower?" Dean asked confused.

"Uh no. I will shower later. " Cas said with a smile. "I'm going to go get us breakfast."

"Okay..." Dean said. "Maybe later we can get you a new scarf." Dean suggested hoping that would perk up.

"No... it wouldn't be the same.... anyway I'm gonna go." Cas said and closed the door leaving behind the black cat of fury.

Dean didn't like leaving Cas alone anymore, he had hoped he had quit being bullied but he was wrong. Cas refused to tell a teacher.

Castiel came back with food and handed them to Dean. "Isn't your birthday coming up?"

"Yeah." Dean said wishing Cas would have forgotten. He never really enjoyed birthdays. Too many people.

"Don't worry I won't throw you a party if you don't want one." Cas said with a soft upturn of his lips and somehow Dean didn't believe him.

"Yeah yeah." Dean said. "Hey I gotta go to practice today until about one. But then I'll see you for lunch."

"Wait a thought practice ended at 12?"

"It normally does but we have that game.. coming up." Dean said grabbed his satchel. 

"Oh okay. Well have fun. I'm gonna go to the green house." Cas said, he loved going there. And he normally brought Garth who helped him water the plants.

"Cool see you in a bit." Dean said before closing the door and trotting towards practice. "Hey Benny!" Dean called as he saw his friend heading to Slytherins practice. 

"Dean, still can't believe I have to play against ya Wednesday." 

"What are you scared?" Dean asked teasing.

"You know it Winchester."

"Benny? Can I ask you something?"

"If you feel you should."

"Could you help me with an advanced charm?"

"Sure brother, when?" 

"I was kinda hoping after practice?" Dean said cringing at the fact he knew he would agree.

"Okay fine but I was an explanation to why you need an advanced charm later." He said laughing before they both parted heading to practice.

 

At one o clock Dean came into the green house unsurprised to find his best friend stroking a plant making it purr and grow. "Hey Cas." Dean said quietly. 

"Hello Dean was practice good?"

"Yeah. Yeah. You hungry?" 

"Yep."

"Is Garth still here, he could come with us."

"No I believe he left to begin sewing something. I believe it was a puppet?"

"Yeah Garth is strange but he's cool." Dean said laughing coming over next to Cas watching him stroking the plant.

"Yes he is a character." Cas said heading out knowing Dean would follow.

They headed down and sat with Balthazar much to Dean's disliking. "Hey Cassie!" He called and turned to him.

"Hello." He greeted quietly.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to the Ravenclaw play with me on Wednesday?"

"Um actually I can't. Dean has a game." Castiel replied making Dean happy. 

"Oh I'm sure Dean doesn't mind." Balthazar said smiling at Dean, it looked friendly on the outside but their was a hidden darkness under that innocent suggestion.

If Dean says he does mind he will be an ass so he had to say no. "No it's cool." Dean said wishing Cas would still come.

"Oh." Cas said looking at Dean. 'Does Dean not want me to go? Is he embarrassed to have a lame friend like me?' "Well okay I'll go." Cas replied ignoring the hurt in his chest that Dean didn't want him to come.

"Great. It'll be fun. Promise." The Ravenclaw said before getting up.

The rest of lunch was awkward. Dean thought Cas didn't wanna go and Cas thought Dean didn't want him to go.

Monday and Tuesday were spent with awkward conversation and Castiel avoiding Dean. Dean spent Monday and Tuesday upset his best friend didn't like him anymore.

Castiel dressed up and combed his hair before meeting Balthazar outside. They walked in the snow until they stood in front of the theatre the sparkled with neon signs, when Castiel was thrown to the ground. "OW!" Cas said when he saw his friend Charlie. 

"I need to borrow him for a moment sorry." Charlie said shooting a smirk at Balthazar and pulled Cas away. "Cas what the hell!" She said slapping him.

"What!?"

"Why aren't you going to Dean's game?"

"He didn't want me to go." Cas said looking back over at Balthazar. 

"Yes he does! He's all broken up because he thinks you don't wanna go." She said slapping him again.

"Ow! Wait really?" 

"Yes you idiot! He has been a frickin mess!" 

Cas looked back at Balthazar waiting for him outside the theatre and sighed. Cas looked at Charlie and then back at Balthazar. He slowly walked back ignoring Charlie's eyes on him. "Um hey I'm sorry, but something came up. I'm sorry." He said softly feeling guilty.

"It's okay." Balthazar said trying to hide his dissapointment. "Go." Balthazar said waving him off.

"Thanks Balth it means a lot." Cas said before grabbing Charlie and running towards the stadium that was cheering. Charlie and Cas ran down to the Hufflepuff section and Cas sat down in the front row hoping Dean would see him.

Hufflepuff was down fifty points. Cas watched as Dean flew around trying to catch the snitch. Dean dove forward and grabbed the buzzing gold snitch and held it up and looked around the cheering stadium. He looked dissapointed which was unusual for the snitch catcher when be spotted Cas smiling and clapping. Dean's smile broadened and the team flew to the ground and surrounded Dean chanting. 

Dean and the team went back into the castle and to the party celebrating their win. Dean scanned the room but couldn't find Cas.

He went around all of the cheering people and found Cas sitting on his bed. "Hello Dean."

Dean just went in front of Cas and wrapped his arms around him. "Thanks for being there."

"It was no problem."

"What about Balthazar?" 

"I told him I had to be somewhere."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Anything for you Dean." 

"Uh I forgot to tell you I uh well." Dean said before reaching into his side table. He smiled softly at Cas and held up his bee scarf.

Castiel took the fabric in his hands as if he was afraid it would break and examined it. "Dean how-"

"I uh went to Benny and had him teach me a charm to fix it." The green eyed boy said rubbing the back of his neck feeling really self conscious. 

"Dean." Cas sighed softly and hugged his best friend bursting with love for him. "That was the most considerate thing anyone has ever done for me." Cas said holding his best friend close. "It really means a lot." Cas said and pulled back to reveal his blushing best friend."thank you Dean."

"Anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long time between updates. I really struggled with this chapter, I feel like its total shit... I rewrote it like three times and ugh im still not happy with it so yeah. Id appreciate if you let me know if there chapter was even somewhat okay.
> 
> Well next chapter is probs Dean's birthday. Im gonna be really busy soon but hopefully I have time for another chapter before the weekend.
> 
> Once again sorry.


	10. Beach da Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *narrator voice* previous on Not so Slytherin, Dean and Castiel became quick friends but after John Winchester intervened they had gone their seperate ways. After a talk with Dumbledore a deal was made and Dean returned to his beloved Hufflepuff house with his best friend, and secret love Castiel. Now they are figuring out their friendship as at the same time both boys face the fact their in love and how to deal with it. 
> 
> Summary: Dean's birthday

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Cas yelled startling Dean out of sleep.

"What the hell!?"

"I said HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"You couldn't have waited till I woke up to say that?" Dean groaned throwing his head back on the pillow.

"Nope. Time to get up." Cas said pulling Dean's arm.

"But we don't have class for over an hour."

"I know." 

"Then why-" 

"Just shut up and get dressed Dean." Cas said and threw a pile of clothes at him.

"Okay okay, I surrender." Dean said and pulled himself out of bed. "What's with the clothes?" Dean asked holding the jeans and tee shirt. 

"Dean." He said warningly.

"Yep shutting up." Dean said and began dressing and looked over at his friend wearing jeans slightly too large and a loose tee shirt. His hair lay slightly over his acne. 

"Ready?"

"Yeah for what?" 

"You'll see." Cas said before grabbing Dean's hand and dragging him down the corridor. Cas slid into a hallway when they saw some students then they continued on until they ran out of the castle. 

"What are we doing!?" Dean asked shivering. "And why don't I have a jacket?" 

"Oh my god! You'll see!" Cas said and pulled Dean around the back and pulled out a set of keys. He clicked them then turned to Dean.

"Uh Cas? What's with the keys." 

"Wait for it. Wait for it." *vooom! Dean ducked his head as a car flew over it and landed in the grass.

Cas opened the drivers side and got in. "Coming?"

Dean snapped out of his daze and went into the passenger side. "Wait you can drive?" 

"I got my license over the summer." Cas said before starting the engine and pulled away from the school into the air.

"This might not be a good time, but uh I'm afraid of flying..."

"Dean you literally fly in the air on a broom."

"But it's not this high."

"Dean you're being ridiculous."

Dean shot a glare at Cas but shut up. "Wait so we're skipping school?" Dean said realising what that meant.

"Yes." Cas said watching the sky.

"But your all about getting A's and getting perfect attendance. " 

"Some people are worth skipping school." Cas said smiling at Dean.

Dean blushed and looked away from his best friend gazing out of the window. "So where are we going?"

Another death glare.

"Shut up? "

"Yup." Cas said clicking the word.

"Fine. But this is gonna be boring if we can't talk." 

Castiel reached forward and pulled out a square lil box out of a comparment. "Dean get me the cord in the glove box." 

"Okay but whats-"

"It's called an ipod. You'll like it." He said and took the cord from his friends hand and plugged it in both ends. "Now do me a favor and move your finger clockwise on the outlining circle until you see the word Journey and press the middle circle."

Dean listened to his friends instructions and almost jumped out of the car when music started. "How is- there isn't a record player in there?" Dean said holding up the little device.

"No I'm afraid not. Now shut up and listen." 

"Aye aye captain." Dean mock saluted and laid back in his seat waiting to arrive at their destination. 

An hour or so later and a cloaking spell Dean and Cas landed on a road and Castiel turned off the cloaking spell and it seemed as if two normal boys were driving down the road. "I wanted to show you one of my favorite places for your birthday. It's not magical but I hope you like it." Cas said and rolled down his windows letting warm air in.

"Wow that feels nice." Dean said rolling down his window letting the air hit him and the sun graze his skin with heat. Dean looked out the window and watched the birds glide next to them.

Cas turned down a small trail and parked the car. "You ready?"

"Yes! " Dean said and opened the door hurriedly. 

"Come on." Cas said and Dean gasped as they came over the hill. Dean looked around in shock. 

"It's beautiful." Dean said.

"I'm glad you like it, I love the beach. It's calming." Cas said. 

Dean and Castiel made their way to the water and slowly made their way ankle deep and walked around the shore line breathing in the salty air. "It feels so weird." Dean said as sand ran inbetween his toes.

"I rather like it."

"Me too." Dean said smiling.

Cas bent down and picked up a blue piece of beach glass and handed it to Dean. "Here, I'd take it now. Their isn't much left." Cas said with a smile.

Dean held the small piece of blue in his hands and smiled at Cas. "Thank you for taking me here."

"It's no problem really."

"Don't brush it off like that Cas. I know this wasn't easy and you missed class and your sharing a personal space with me and... and it really means a lot." Dean finally admitted 

Cas blushed but stayed silent as they walked down the shore line occasionally passing couples or small children. Cas looked over and laughed at Dean desperately trying to smooth down his hair. "Dean you can't smooth it."

"But your hair just flows behind you!" Dean said trying to stop his short hair from blowing. Dean was right, Cas was in the perfect place. The wind blew back his dark hair so it flew behind him instead of to the side like Dean. Cas looked beautiful in that moment, well he always looks hot but he didn't look so tired. His dark bags were gone and then sun reflected off of his face making his skin glow. "Literally I am right next to you! How come my hair doesn't do that!?" Dean said frustatedly making Cas smile.

"Maybe it just likes me better." He said and gasped when he felt water run down his shirt.

Cas looked up at Dean with his mouth hanging open. "You didn't."

"Oh I did."

Cas smiled at Dean before tackling him into the sea water making them both soaked. "That's frickin cold!" Dean said. 

"Agreed, but at least we're both wet, plus I have better hair still." Castiel said making Dean splash him again. 

Cas slapped his arm and stood up pulling his friend up anyway with him.

"Come on let's go dry off, I brought towels then let's go get some food." He said and Dean agreed and walked back to his arm cringing at all the sand getting in. "It's okay it'll clean out." He said before handing Dean a towel.

"Shouldn't we change?"

"No, no one really cares what you wear here. A lot of people just wear bathing suits." Cas said and they pulled up in front of an ice cream stand. 

They both ordered a burger and ate them outside enjoying the heat. After they went back inside and got ice cream, Castiel got vanilla which Dean deemed boring and got a chocolate one. 

They sat eating their cones until they were completely gone and Dean threw out the napkins.

"Well Dean I suppose it's time to go back." 

Dean sighed but nodded his head. Cas and Dean got in the car and pulled off on a back road and turned on invisibility before pulling off of the road and into the air. 

Cas let Dean use his ipod and play song after song trying to find something he liked when he settled on Van Halen and jammed to it making Cas giggle watching his friend.

They pulled into the school at about 7 and snuck into the castle and right into Dumbledore. "Why weren't you in class today?"

"It's Dean's birthday and we went to get something to eat." Cas said shocking Dean with how innocent he made it all sound.

The old man eyed them both up and down until he smiled. "Don't make a habit of it boys, but Happy Birthday." He said before parting leaving Dean and Cas shocked.

They crept back into their rooms and went to the respective beds. "Happy Birthday Dean."

"Thanks Cas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Valentine's day which will probably be relatively quick.
> 
> Please let me know if you still like it I grow nervous
> 
> Also I'm sorry for the painfully slow build but it will happen I swear, but I just want it to be accurateish.


	11. The Pebble must be changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VALENTINES DAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone noticed I use Cas when he feels loved and safe and like Dean's best friend but I use Castiel when he feels doubt or upset or not like Dean's best friend))))))))))))))

In the morning Cas woke up early, much to his disliking and went down to the greenhouse and gathered a bouquet of flowers making sure to pick the most vibrant and lively ones, even though it caused him pain to cut them.

He went upstairs and wrote a valentines day card before shoving both things in his bag barely able to close it before Dean woke up.

Cas said nervously fidgeting all day until their last class when Cas opened his bag and handed Dean the bouquet and card. "Pie love you" It read with a little poorly drawn picture of a pie on it. Cas bounced on his feet awaiting an answer. Charlie kept telling him to go for it and he decided it was better to just know the answer then to be struck wondering. 

Castiel smiled, as Dean held the bouquet. "Cas how did you manage to hide these?" Dean exclaimed laughing. 

"I uh shoved them in my bag." Cas said wishing Dean would get to the point where he said whether or not he liked him back ya know. The part where Cas can breath again.

"That's crazy man! Dean said slapping him on the back. "But in all honesty thanks man." Dean said before heading up in their room to 'put them in water.' Cas stood dazed as his best friend went down the hall to their room.

Castiel frowned and brushed off the hurt blooming in his chest. It's official, Dean only likes him as a friend. Castiel ignored the tears in his eyes and went outside to sit in the cold icy air. He was just too nice to dismiss him so he was trying to send hints he didn't feel the same. Castiel got it.

Castiel watched the snowflakes fall and almost jumped when he felt someone sit down next to him. "I'm Mark." The man said holding out a hand.

"Castiel." He said taking the attractive man's hand. Mark has light brown hair and a soft round face with a Slytherin scarf with a cat on it. "I like your scarf." Castiel said. 

"Would you like to see it?" He asked but didn't bother with a response before unwrapping it and holding out the end with a cute lil cat on it. 

"That's so cute." Castiel said touching the decal similar to his. "Why a cat?"

"I love cats, I have seven right now. Well not currently with me but at my house." The man said with a cute lil smile as he talked about them.

Castiel smiled watching the hazel eyed man talk. Castiel unraveled his own scarf and held one end at the man. "I love bees and my brother sent me this." He explained.

"That's so cute." The man said with big smile making Cas's heart melt.

"Hey I'm sorry but I gotta go, but can I text you?" Castiel asked.

"Yes of course.' He said and took out his phone and handed it to Cas.

Cas put his number in and handed it back. "Text me okay?"

"Yep, ill text you now so you have my number." Mark said and sent a quick text.

"I'll talk to you later." Castiel said and went back inside. With every step he remembered the horror of the previous hour and cringed.

 

Dean closed the door behind him and put the flowers gently in a vase and set it on his dresser. Dean groaned and flopped down on his bed. Cas was just being a good friend. Dean said in his head. If he liked you he would have just come out and said it.

Dean looked at the little card from Cas and placed it in the album of photos from Cas smiling at the newest ones. 

Dean glanced up when he heard the door open and Cas stepped in. "Hello." He said softly and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Hey." He responded. 

They both sat in a silence that was thick and awkward. Dean wasn't sure if he was just imagining it but Cas thought the same thing.

After a few minutes Dean stood up. "Well I'm gonna go shower." He said softly and when Castiel didn't say anything he got up and headed down leaving his best friend behind.

Castiel sighed and begun working on his magical creature homework. 'I need to get over my crush.' Castiel thought scribbling. 'I need to move on, it's unrequited and unrealistic.' Castiel thought as his door opened up again making him realize he did little homework and mostly just thought about Dean the whole time. 

The problem with crushes is their like little stones you get in your shoe. They can sit in there for days, months unnoticed but when you do notice you either decide to leave it there or get rid of it. And when you empty your shoe and your happy it's gone you realize it's still there a week or two later. 

Sometimes Castiel thought you just have to burn the shoe. 

 

 

 

 

'Wait wait wait! You can't leave Dean because he doesn't like you. I mean sure it's really really painful and it's keeping you from dating anyone else and everything you do for him kinda has secret intentions. But he's your best friend. He is your kind, amazing, friend. And that's all. But you need to put your big boy panties on and cut off those feeling. Dean loves you. You love Dean. And you'll all be a very platonic kinda unhappy family. Is it selfish or unkind to want to end a friendship if your hopelessly in love with the other person? I don't know. Ask yourself that Castiel and make a choice. Do you keep the rock. Try to remove the rock. Or burn the shoe?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your lack of comments make me grow nervous


	12. An apology

Hello, so I had written a chapter. You must be wondering why instead of one im here but I felt it necessary to owe you an explanation. Cas and Dean were representations of me and a friend who unlike Dean and Cas was unrequited. A lot of what I wrote happened to me (cas) the whole mother issue, the flowers for valentines day. Mark represented a person who I was good friends with who was much kinder to me then my friend (dean) I was in love with. I had hope until recently it was requited.

I began writing this with the hope dean and cas (me and my friend) would fall in love and I could copy down the happy verison where this occured. Or the hopeful version at least.

Recently Mark and I became good friends and I realized I was chasing after someone who doesn't feel the same nor treat me as well. Mark treats me like a queen something I had never quite received from Dean.

I apolgize greatly for ending the story so incomplete and I cannot stress my regret enough but... but I feel as though this is a new beginning for me. 

The ending I had orginially intended was Sam becomes a Ravenclaw and Gabriel a silly teacher and they would work together to get the two of them to see how foolish they were being. And they get married and all is well and happy. 

Once again I apologize. I realize how aggravating this must be for you as a reader. However I. I needed this closure even if it's through a story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read, comment, or kudos!


End file.
